


Kitty Wants Attention

by chaosvoid



Series: NSFW Works [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Catboy Wilbur, Crying, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pillow riding, Praise, Wilbur is a bit of a brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: Wilbur just wants attention, is that too much to ask?
Relationships: Phil Watson/Wilbur Soot
Series: NSFW Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015380
Comments: 20
Kudos: 287





	Kitty Wants Attention

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck this is actually good and i only wrote it in the span of 2-3 days
> 
> also this is my welcome back fanfic bc i reactivated on twitter
> 
> catboy pog

Wilbur laid next to Phil's desk, slightly curled up on the bedding they've put down for him on the floor. His tail was swiping back and forth as he watched Phil laugh and talk to chat. Phil wasn't paying attention to him, not in the slightest. So Wilbur had to get his attention.

Wilbur sat up, and shuffled next to Phil's chair. He placed his head on Phil's knee, looking up at Phil with big eyes. The man quickly glanced down before muting his mic to give the attention Wilbur wanted.

"What is it, kitten?" Phil ran his hand through Wilbur's hair, and scratched one of Wilbur's ears, drawing out a purr.

"Attention. Now."

Phil clicked his tongue. "You aren't in any position to make demands, kitten. And aren't I giving you attention now?"

Wilbur squirmed at the dominant tone, but he won't let that discourage him.

"I want more. Want you to touch me, want you to ruin me. Please, Phil," Wilbur looked up at him with pleading eyes, feeling the grip on his head tighten a bit.

"I have to finish this stream. Can you wait twenty minutes?" Wilbur nodded. "Good. Go to the bedroom. You can pleasure yourself, but don't cum. I'll know if you did, and you know the consequences for disobeying my orders." Wilbur felt a shiver go down his spine. He did know the punishment if he did disobey. Today he didn't want to not listen. Maybe another time, though.

Wilbur got up, his legs wobbly from laying for the past two hours. He heard Phil start talking to chat again as he left the room, making some excuse for muting so suddenly. The bedroom was right across the hallway, making the distance to the bed so much smaller.

Wilbur climbed onto the bed, and looked around after got himself settled. He needed some sort of stimulation, something to give him enough pleasure to satisfy himself while also being not enough, so he could get Phil's undivided attention later.

His eyes landed on one of the many pillows on the bed. The amount of pillows they had on the bed was mainly for comfort, but they definitely could be used for something else. Wilbur grabbed the pillow, lifting himself up to stuff it between his legs. The pressure on his dick from the pillow made him sigh. Wilbur began to move his hips, slowly dragging them back and forth. He released a loud whine, no doubt loud enough for Phil to hear. He moved his hips faster, desperate for more pleasure. The friction felt good, it really did, but Wilbur could only do this for so long.

He felt himself starting to get close, so he slowed his hips to a complete stop. He panted, winding down from being so close to climax. After a minute, he started to move his hips again, going through the same process of coming close, only to stop right before he climaxed. It was a repeated process for the next fifteen minutes, trying to not cum and break Phil's rules.

Wilbur was shaking by the time Phil came into the room, having his orgasm denied so much was making him desperate. Phil smiled at him as he crossed the room.

"Were you a good boy? Did you listen to me?"

Wilbur frantically nodded, and starts to purr as soon as Phil touched his head.

"Lay down, kitten."

Wilbur immediately followed through. Phil climbed on top of him, pulling off his shirt and dragging his hands up and down Wilbur's sides as he kissed his neck. Wilbur whined, squirming at the touches. Phil gave a small nibble to his neck, then pulled away.

"Turn for me, sweetheart."

Guided by Phil's hands, Wilbur turned onto his stomach. He grabbed a nearby pillow and wrapped his arms around it, hiding his face as Phil lifted his hips to take off his pajama shorts and boxers. Phil gently grabbed Wilbur's tail at the base, and ran his hand down to the end, just to come back to the base and do it again. Wilbur squirmed, burying his face into the pillow, which muffled his whines.

"Aw, what is it, kitten? You like it when I touch your tail like this?"

Wilbur nodded into the pillow. He heard Phil click his tongue, then he felt a tug on his tail. Wilbur let out a small whimper.

"I don't like not being able to see your face, or hear your words, kitten."

Wilbur felt his ears flatten. Phil rubbed the base of his tail before getting up from the bed. Wilbur whined at the loss of contact, before hearing the nightstand drawer open and objects moving around. A minute or so later, the drawer closed, and Phil was back on top of him, holding his tail once again.

"Put your arms behind you, kitten."

Wilbur huffed. "Or what?"

There was another tug on his tail, harder this time. He felt Phil lean next to his ear.

"Don't test me, sweetheart. I can leave you here, all desperate. I do have videos to edit. Is that what you want? To be left alone, all needy and desperate for me?"

Wilbur gasped. "No no no no, please Phil, I'll be good, I'll listen, don't leave me here-"

"Then put your arms behind you."

Wilbur complied quickly. Phil grabbed them, and put them together before using the rope he grabbed earlier to tie Wilbur's wrists together. After checking to make sure it wasn't too tight, he turned Wilbur over. Wilbur's head was now resting on the pillow, face in clear view for Phil.

"Good boy. Now I can hear your pretty noises, and see your beautiful face."

Wilbur went red at the compliments. He watched Phil take off his own shirt, sweatpants, and boxers, before grabbing the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Phil poured some on his fingers, and rubbed the substance to warm it up. He brought a finger to Wilbur's hole, circling the rim.

"Do you want this, kitten?"

"Yes, Phil. Give it to me, please, I've been good, I've been a good boy," Wilbur whined, squeezing his eyes shut. He could hear Phil take in a sharp breath. He felt Phil's finger enter him, and he let out a moan.

The finger thrusted in and out a few times, then a second was added. It burned a bit, but Wilbur loved it, showing so by loudly moaning.

"God, you look so pretty, Wilbur. Such a pretty kitty," Phil rubbed his hip with his other hand, adding a third finger and scissoring. 

Wilbur let out small moans with each thrust, with one particular thrust making him jolt and release a loud moan. Phil continue to thrust his fingers in that direction, making Wilbur loudly moan with each thrust. They got increasingly louder before Phil pulled out his fingers, making Wilbur whine from the sudden emptiness.

Phil poured more lube on his hand, and lathered up his cock before lining it up to Wilbur's hole. He grabbed Wilbur's hips, rubbing his thumbs gently into the skin. The tip of his dick was pressing against Wilbur's entrance, but he made no move. Wilbur whined.

"You have to beg for it, kitten."

"Please, Phil! Fuck me, fill me up with your cock, I've been waiting so long, please, fill me with your cum, want to be filled-" Wilbur has let all the embarrassment and shame that begging brought him at this point go, being so desperate.

Phil complied, shoving his cock in to the base, making Wilbur scream. Tears flowed from his eyes, the pleasure of being filled and the pain of the stretch being almost too much. Phil rubbed his sides and kissed his tears away, whispering sweet nothings to him as he adjusted. Soon Wilbur was bucking his hips, signaling Phil to move. Phil slowly pulled out to where only the tip was in, then thrusted back in.

"Phil, go faster, please, use me-"

How could Phil say no to that?

Phil proceeded to pound into Wilbur relentlessly, bringing Wilbur to tears again as he choked on sobs and moans. His face was in full view of Phil, with no way to hide it with his arms tied behind his back. Phil leaned down next to Wilbur's ear.

"You look so pretty, kitten. Want me to fill you up with my cum? Let you have a litter that's all ours? Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Phil said in husky voice. Wilbur let out a broken moan.

"Yes, fill me, want to have a litter with you, please Phil, want your cum-" Phil started to kiss and bite Wilbur's neck, sucking hickeys into it that would for sure stay a few days.

Wilbur's moans grew louder, as well as the pace of Phil's thrusts, both getting close to the edge. Phil took a hand off Wilbur's hip and stroked his cock at the same pace of the thrusts, making Wilbur whimper at the pleasure.

"Phil, I'm so close, let me cum, please, Phil, I've been a good boy-"

"C'mon, sweetheart, cum for me."

The knot in Wilbur's gut snapped, spraying white ribbons of cum over Phil's hand and his stomach. He arched his back off the bed, letting out a loud, drawn out moan. His eyes squeezed shut, and his ears flattened on his head.

The sight was enough to tip Phil over the edge, as he buried his dick deep inside Wilbur, painting it white with his cum. Both panted, coming down from their highs. Phil pulled out, watching the cum fall out of Wilbur's hole. He took a thumb and swiped at it, pushing it back in. Wilbur squirmed at the feeling.

"Phil, untie me, my arms hurt," Wilbur pouted. Phil rolled his eyes affectionately, and turned Wilbur over to untie the rope around his wrists. As soon as Phil pulled the rope off, Wilbur turned and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, who held him as soon as Wilbur did so.

"Want a bath, sweetheart?"

He felt Wilbur nod into his shoulder.

"Carry me," Wilbur demanded.

"You're so demanding. You're lucky I love you," Phil muttered in his ear, holding onto Wilbur's legs as he stood up, which wrapped around his waist. Wilbur snickered.

Phil carried him to the bathroom, and placed Wilbur on the bathroom counter. Wilbur shivered at the sudden cold, his tail curling around his waist. Phil placed a kiss to his temple, before going to the bathtub and turning on the water.

The two waited as the water heated up and the tub filled, with Wilbur slightly swinging his legs back and forth, and Phil keeping his hand under the water to check the temperature. Soon, he deemed it warm enough and turned off the water. He turned and grabbed Wilbur off the counter, and carried him into the tub, placing Wilbur between his legs in front of him.

Wilbur started purring, leaning back onto Phil's chest. Phil scratched his ears with one hand as the other rubbed soap over Wilbur's body, doing his best to clean him with one hand. Eventually, he was able to clean Wilbur and rinse him with water, then did the same to himself before wrapping his arms around Wilbur and giving him soft kisses all over his face. Wilbur giggled.

Once the water had turned cold, the two got out, Phil draining the tub, and went back to the bedroom. Wilbur collapsed onto the bed, letting Phil get him a shirt and a pair of boxers. Wilbur felt his eyes droop, though he did his best to keep them open.

"C'mon, Wilbur, you don't want to fall asleep naked."

"Phil, I'm tired, I wanna sleep," Wilbur whined. Phil sighed, and walked to the bedside with Wilbur's clothes. He dressed himself before coming to the bed, with boxers and a new pair of sweatpants.

Phil put the boxers on Wilbur, guiding his legs through the holes before pulling them up, and gently pulling his tail through a slit in the back. He guided Wilbur's arms and head through the t-shirt, which happened to be Phil's. After dressing Wilbur, he turned off the lamp on the nightstand, and climbed into the bed, pulling Wilbur close to his chest and pulling the covers over them. Wilbur began to purr again, and Phil ran a hand through his hair.

"Mmm, love you, Phil."

"Love you too, kitten. Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> lets start a petition to get wilbur to wear cat ears


End file.
